


Keeping up appearances

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author : LeviosaFrog13701, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Harry et Draco sont ensemble. Mais pour le rester, il faut être discret. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Goyle surprend Draco en train de sourire à Harry?





	Keeping up appearances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keeping up appearances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489391) by LeviosaFrog13701. 



Harry avait potion avec les Serpentards. Il les détestait. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Enfin... Pas  _ tous _  exactement. Draco Malfoy. Il était le seul qu'il aimait. C'était aussi le seul qu'il rencontrait tous les jours, une heure avant le couvre-feu dans la salle sur Demande.

Il entra dans les donjons et s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Ron et Hermione. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Draco qui fit de même. Ses lèvres remontèrent vers le haut et il se concentra sur le tableau noir.

« M. Londubat, êtes-vous tellement stupide que vous ne pouvez pas suivre de simples instructions ? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Déclara Rogue d'une voix traînante. Les Serpentards applaudirent. Draco regarda Harry et sourit, inconscient du fait que Goyle le regardait.

« Malfoy, tu es en train de  _ sourire _  à Potter ? » Hurla-t-il. Tout le monde les regarda. Draco secoua sa tête. « Non, idiot. J'étais sur le point de faire un commentaire sur le fait que ses lunettes le faisaient vraiment ressembler à un crapaud. »

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Il savait que c'était pour sauver les apparences mais ça le blessait à chaque fois. Le brun roula des yeux. « Tais-toi Malfoy. » Hurla-t-il en retour, pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Il pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux du Serpentard, et combien il le blessait en étant comme ça.

A la fin du cours Harry se leva et sortit, avant d'être poussé dans une salle de classe vide par Malfoy. « Harry, je suis tellement dés- » Commença-t-il mais Harry lui coupa la parole en prenant sauvagement ses lèvres.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
